Break Me
by corruptedchild
Summary: Naruto has a nightmare that only strengthens his determination to bring Sasuke home. Just a short thing that I came up with. Inspired by Caseys song by City and Colour. Just tell me what you think?


Naruto knew. He knew that somewhere in the cold dark wasteland that he had to be here. He could swear he saw his silhouette casted against the moonlit forest. He was determined to find him. Not to get through to him, not to reason with him, not to capture him and take him home. Just to find him. See him. Touch him. Hear him.

He was going to reach him this time. He knew it. He felt their next encounter so close at hand it burned an aching hole into his being. Anything to get closer.

He would give up everything. He would forget Sakura. He would forget Sai. He would forget Iruka. He would forget everyone and everything. He would leave the village and never look back.

Never in a million years would he ever think such things just for Sasuke's sake. He did love him with all his heart, but enough to give up everything he had worked for and cherished in life? Enough to give up his dream? He decided that it had to be some hideous dream as he plowed though the tops of those dark forest trees. It was only a dream. How else would be able to get so close to him?

It had to be. Perhaps some sort of trickery, Genjutsu? No. Impossible.

Naruto's thoughts were racing as he let himself fall more into thought, convinced that he was simply inside of a dream.

Would he give up his dream for Sasuke's sake? Just like Jiriya did. Jiriya couldn't complete what he set out to fulfill. He died knowing that the one person he wanted to save the most was ended with their dark past buried with them. Saving Orochimaru was a promise he took to the grave. But he couldn't do it. It couldn't be done. He was unreachable.

There will always be something that will hold you back. You have to decide what you can give up. What is more important? What can't you live without?

He knew he couldn't live without Sasuke. It wasn't a viable option. The need to be with him, around him, or to just hear his voice was becoming both sickening and overwhelming for Naruto.

Things aren't as simple as they used to be, Naruto thought.

To see him, even in his dreams was such a rarity that Naruto had to cherish every subconscious second of it.

No movement occurred as Sasuke came into view. Lying on the ground. Limbs spread out as if he was lying in snow. A single gleaming object gripped tightly in his hand. Hitai-ate. The symbol of the hidden leaf was slightly marred, baring a single clean scrape through its design. Naruto's heart had clenched at the sight.

"Sasuke?" Naruto barely whispered.

"Naruto." Sasuke answered quickly, and very sure of himself as he lay so still on the gravel. "Are you prepared ?"

"Prepared?"

"Prepared to see everyone you've known and loved die before you very eyes?"

Naruto blinked away, confused be the words he was hearing.

"Including myself?" Sasuke inquired. Naruto's eyes widened at the notion. He was confused as to what Sasuke meant entirely.

"They will all die. Every last one of them. And so shall I. You will forever have the memory of us all etched into your mind. The pain will weigh you down and drive you to death. Drive to the very cliffs edge, to the very edge of the sword, to the never-ending oblivion that is and will be what you are."

"Why?"

"Because I want you to know what its like."

"This doesn't make any sense." Naruto blurted out, and became incredibly thankful that this was all a dream. Because he began to feel a lump rise in his throat. The kind that was harder to push back down.

"But it does… wont you come closer Naruto? Won't you hold me? After all, I'm afraid. "

"Stop."

"Won't you tell me what's wrong, are you afraid too?"

"Stop it."

"Won't you tell me to come home so everything can be back to the way it was? So everything can be perfect?! Just like you want it to be!?"

"Just! Stop." Naruto's eyes were brimming with tears.

"That's not it, is it?" He smirked.

Naruto shook furiously with such raw emotion.

"I _will_ die."Sasuke Plunging a jagged kunai into his jugular was the last thing that Naruto saw before shooting up out of his bed, heart racing, panting, and finally sighing miserably.

The sudden sickening urge to feel a form of pain shot up Naruto's spine and lingered for longer than it was welcomed to. A good hard, long cry was being spilt from Naruto. The kind that made you wish for death. Not The kind that you can fix, or find a logical explanation to stop. This was the kind where you had to isolate yourself to not look so weak and pathetic.

"Dammit Sasuke." He clenched his blankets.

Tears came with no difficulty. "You'll see."

"You will come home."


End file.
